Voltage controllers may be categorized as low, medium, or high voltage. Medium-voltage and high-voltage controllers generally have an enclosure that may include stacked upper and lower cells. Low-voltage controllers may have more than two stacked cells. The stacked cells may be electrically isolated from each other, and each cell may contain, e.g., a motor or other type of controller. A non-load break isolating switch may be used in each cell to make or break a connection between a voltage controller and a main voltage bus running through the voltage controller enclosure. Breaking the connection isolates the cell from the main voltage bus, allowing operators to open a door providing access to the enclosure thereby providing an opportunity to safely perform standard maintenance and other tasks related to the voltage controller. Multiple medium-voltage controller enclosures may be assembled next to each other to form a lineup of voltage controllers. Because of the hazards associated with the relatively high voltages used by medium-voltage controllers, a need exists to provide reliable non-load break isolating switches.